Girl meets secret identity
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: Maya has a secret identity that she's not ready tell her crush about because um it just might get her killed or worse inviolved. Rilaya don't like it don't read hehehe.
1. Wonder girl

Have you ever seen a 4ft tall girl take down five men like something out of Avengers civil war, well now a whole crowed of people can say that they have.

It was like any other day in New York, busy people, busy cars, busy buildings, that is until a crazy brawl between five meatheads and one unlucky individual broke out

The man tried to walk away but one of the meatheads grabbed him before he could take a step farther, once the man showed resistance the men huddled around him blocking his path. The beating began bit it never seem to end to the man.

Until she appeared. Like an angel descending from heaven she flip into the scene, and in one motion round house kicked one of the meatheads in his left temple sending him flying to the other side of the alleyway. She grabbed the man getting jumped and moved him to the side, out of the way of his attackers. Then the men collectively came after her, and with nigh superhuman speed she made her way through all of them distributing punches evenly between them, they all were sent flying.

The crowed of people that witnessed the incident saw a 14 year blond chick rocking black skinny jeans, black vans and a white wonder girl t-shirt single handedly take out five grown men with out breaking a sweat. She made sure the man was alright then with one mighty leap vacated the premises in all her hero glory.

That was the day New York got its first superhero or really superheroine if you will.

And her name was wonder girl

Maya Hart sat at the bay window lost in thought. Her eyes were fixed on the sleeping girl slightly snoring in the bed a couple of feet away from her.

Riley.

The sunlight radiating from the window slightly licked the sleeping girls face allowing Maya to see her sillohete.

Maya rocking her signature black leather jacket continued to gaze at Riley, after a few minutes she moved from her spot and creeped slowly toward the girl.

Now being face to face she could see Riley's contempt looking face as she lightly snored away.

"Riles" she whispered just low enough as to not actually wake her up "I just want you to know, I've been doing somethings, some, _weird_ things and I'm going to _continue_ doing these uh weird things because I like it. Riley I think I found myself, and I found out there _is_ more to me then just-look. Riley. If something happens, some unforeseen circumstance happens and I get-I want you, I just want you to-" she didn't finish, she just stared at her, then before she could process what she was doing she found herself connecting her lips to Riley's. "Riley in your world I'm Maya but in mines i'm_" before she could whisper another word a scream shattered her eardrums. Someone was screaming for help.

Like a cat she was already at the edge of the window about to leap until she turned her head back to the sleeping Riley she did a mental prayer and then she was off in all her hero glory.

 **This is a one shot for now I want to continue it but tell me what you think and who know I might just continue**

 **Oh and disclaimer I don't own anything all rights go to Michael Jacobs**


	2. Where the hell is she!

Rileys povc

Something was up. I can't put my finger on it but something isn't right.

Maya.

Usually she would be practically in my bed by 6:30, then she would wake me up at 7 for school, then eat breakfast with me and then we would be off to school. But today she wasn't in my bed, she didn't wake me up nor did she eat breakfast with me, hell she wasn't even at school!

I think, I think I'm freaking out. It's the beginning of my ending period and I'm about to have a heart attack. Ha ha heart, Hart OH MY GOD WHERE IS SHE! This isn't like her, okay scratch that this is definitely like her. But not _her_ her this is old Maya, why is old Maya back? I thought that because of our starting careers as high schoolers old Maya would be buried with Jaxica and Morticia

And it isn't just me Lucas, Farkle, even Zay were close to having panic attacks when I told them of Mayas absence.

I turn to the window on the right of me gazing out in a hopeless wonder. Ugh Maya where could you possibly be?

Katanas swung in her face but she was able to dodge them easily. The man wielding one tried to slash her legs but she jumped into the air grabbed his head and threw him to her other attacker in the motion of her backflip.

She landed like Spider-Man, in front of her were a crap load of men carrying hand guns and swords.

She smiled. A small stream of blood trickled from the side of her lip to her chin. Like a bad ass she licked it with her tongue.

"hmm 1 against 10, sorry men the odds aren't looking like there in your favor" she giggled. With that the men charged at her and she charged with equal speed.

It was like a chaotic cloud of clanking and gun shots but wonder girl seemed to be orchestrating the entire thing. Different attackers were coming from all different directions but she was weaving everything and giving counter attacks. It was a huge cluster fuck of ass whooping given by the blonde.

After 5 minutes all that was seen was a small girl surrounded by a ring of defeated gang members.

She picked one up by his shirt collar; he was bloody and limp. "Now you know how this goes you tell me who your boss is then I tell you to give him a message, except fuck that! He has his goons selling smack to children, not only that but he runs the most corrupted bank in New York city. I don't need to know his name, it already roams this city like a plague sucking the life out of anyone who speaks it. But I do want to leave a message. You tell that slimy cock sucker that when I find him, and trust I _will_ find him, I'm not going to make a citizens arrest no, _you_ tell him when I find him I'm putting his head on a fucking stick." And with that she knocked the man out.

She then grabbed one of the gang members phones and called the cops, she told them the address and then vacated the premises.

 **Okay I know this is only my second chapter but I love writing about wonder girl. Review my lovelies and more shall come…possibly hehehe.**


	3. Ugh!

Rileys pov:

She was incredibly bruised, noticeably tired and drenched in sweat; and yet at this moment she looked more beautiful than ever. Like a Lot of things that have to do with Maya these day, Riley couldn't place a finger on how angelic Maya seemed to be.

They were in Riley kitchen. It was around 12 when Maya eased her way through Riley's bay window.

Because of Maya's absence Riley's sleep pattern went up in smokes, now she finds herself dozing off to sleep at 4 a.m as opposed to 10 p.m.

Riley still couldn't fathom how radiant Maya was. It seemed like that edge that always was prevalent in Maya's personality took complete hold over her. But it didn't turn her into old Maya, no, she became something else.

"Hey Riles" was all Maya could muster save for a half smile. She knew she was in trouble, she noticeably closed in on herself out of nervousness.

"Hello Casper" Riley replied stiffly.

"Why am I Casper?" Maya asked with her eyes down, because she knew the answer.

"Because I won't get so monumentally angry if I believe your just a friendly ghost with the inconvenience of not being visible rather than you just not being here" There was a lot of anger in her words but she said it calmly which made it terrifying.

"I know, I haven't been here I'm sorry. You have been worried sick about me I' m pretty sure. I just wanted to come and-" " Oh you _just_ wanted come, come and do what? Apologize? For what? Not being here, for going against our oath of stitching together through thick and thin? Maya look at yourself, it looks like you've been wrestling with bull with schizophrenic" Riley rants in anger.

Maya just stood there taking the verbal lecture hoping this all will end with them cuddling in bed to sleep.

"Nothing, you have nothing to say" Riley got closer to Maya "Please, for my own sanity, say something" Riley's eyes screamed with desperation.

Maya still remained silent. Of everything that she's been getting into recently, this was probably the most nerve racking. I mean what could she say, oh I'm so sorry I've kinda been secretly fighting crime on my on personal vendetta, no that would probable give Riley a heart attack. So Maya did the second best thing rather then tell her best friend the truth she went in for a very compassionate hug.

The hug lasted longer than any normal huge, Maya had her cheeks practically fused with Riley's "look babe, I know your worried but I'm fine, and _you_ are blossoming teenage girl about to undergo the complications of high school, I know I have a lot to answer to but" she's squeezed Riley tighter "right now can we just be us for little bit?"

It took Riley a few seconds but she finally reciprocated the hug, and even though she didn't want to Amid it she loved it.

They retired to Rileys room and cuddled into each other as they dozed into a slumbered haze. They weren't asleep, but they were barely awake.

A comfortable silence filled Rileys room, the fan that whirred beside their languid bodies only added to their tranquil state.

"Maya?"

"yeah Riles"

"are you asleep"

"yeah riles"

"…I don't want to go to sleep"

"why not?"

"I don't know.-Maya?"

"Yeah Riles"

" When I wake up will you still be here?"

"…."

"I know you won't, for some reason I fill like your not going to be around as much"

"…"

Riley didn't get answer only a tighter hug from Maya as they laid.

?

Riley woke as soon as the sun did only to find what she had feared has happened. An empty space with the imprint of another body laid next to her, the owner of that imprint gone.

"Uuuhh, peaches" was all she could spit out due to her depression.

?

 **I am so sorry for not updating sooner, some important things came up**

 **. But I'm back sorta and I'll try to post chapter 4 sometime this week.**

 **This felt sorta rushed to me but ill make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Venture into Savage Land pt 1

**Maya pov:**

It was the dead of night in the scum of New York. It was the part of the city that made you gag just by inhaling the air.

The streets infested with mice and discarded trash from the animals that live there. The sidewalks used to carry the feet's of gangsters and killers going about their shady dealings, now carrying cockroaches and ants searching for food in the many restaurant containers haphazardly placed around the trashcans.

They call this Sav _age land,_ a place where the cops see nothing and the gangsters own everything. People who go through this place in route to another location either end up staying for long periods of time only to leave months after entering or don't leave at all.

But the weird part is, reports show that the few that do make it out suffer from weird spurts of aggressive behavior. Along with mania and extreme signs of PTSD symptoms, its obvious that something much more than shady dealings is happening here.

And I'm going to find out what is.

I leapt onto the concrete divide between this city and Savage land, the sky more black than navy blue made the mess of a city that laid before me all the more unruly.

Ready to leap into an obvious storm-the-gaits rampage I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a guy wearing a skull mask and holding a skateboard behind me.

Him, clad in his signature high-neck short-sleeved shirt with a white X in the middle he stared at me, and even though he was wearing a mask his eyes said it all.

He didn't want me to go.

"You here to talk me out of it?"

"There'd be no point" he said walking to the side of me staring at the wasted city in front of us.

"Then what brings you here"

" just making sure your protected at least" he pulled out the sword he had strapped to his backpack and handed it to me.

"Jesus, you really are serious aren't you? " I asked surprised

"Oh and –" he pulls his backpack off and unzips it. After rummaging he pulls out a white full face mask with big black eye holes modified to look angry, and two arm warmers similar to the ones he wears.

"What, you going to give me the cape too?"

"Please…your not ready for a cape" he retorts " You go around showing your face all the time when your in action, in _there_ that will be your first mistake, well that and going in with no kind if bullet protective wear"

"You know bullets don't work on me"

"They kinda don't work on you, but still its better to be sure"

"pft you kinda don't work" I grunt grabbing my new tools.

I throw off my leather jacket and put on the arm warmers, they were heavier then they should be. The mask was cold and uncomfortable, but it was firm.

I strapped the sword to my back and prepared to start leap.

" And remember-" he started talking as he began to walk off "patients is key".

And he was gone, all you cold hear was the sound of wheels scrapping against concrete.

Crossbones. Only showing up occasionally to give advice, I thought he was just a street hero trying to make a name for himself but he ended being my superhero Alfred.

Savage land, the gas emitting from the city contrasted with the haunting color of night. Either this place is going to be the death of me, or the birth of something else.

I'm going to find that out too.

?

 **I still fill like this is a filler chapter**

 **What do guys think review and tell me**


End file.
